falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Skull
(skull) (skull faceplate) (skull eye socket) (human jaw) (skull fragment) (skull cap bone) (capless skull) (upper skull) }} The skull and skull fragments are junk items in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics The skull and its various fragments are human skulls. They may be found scattered throughout the wasteland but, with a few exceptions, cannot be removed from complete skeletons. Crafting The skull, and skull fragments can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: An intact human skull can be used to craft raider poles, tents and mounted feral ghoul head. ;Fallout 76 Locations ''Fallout 4'' Skull * Three skulls can be found at rotten landfill. Look to the bridge pier, there is a shack with the skulls in it. * At least 12 skulls can be found at Fens Street sewer, scattered throughout the location. * One behind the register in the store across the street from Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ's front entrance. * Two skulls can be found near Diamond City. A group of super mutants and hounds, often fighting Diamond City security guards, is just up the street from the front entrance. One can be found on the second floor rafter of the super mutant occupied building. The second, across the street in the storefront, behind the register. * Skulls can also be found at Wildwood Cemetery within the tombs, white infrastructures, surrounding the area. * Two can be found in fridges in the sub-level of Med-Tek Research. * One can be found inside a sunken fishing boat, located off the east coast of Spectacle Island. Skull faceplate * Four in Park Street station. * Two in the train car. Skull eye socket * One in Back Street Apparel. * One in the train car. * One in Medford Memorial Hospital. * One in The Prydwen main deck. Human jaw * One in Back Street Apparel and one in the train car. Skull fragment * One in Fallon's department store and one in the train car. Skull cap bone * Two in Park Street station. Capless skull * Three can be found in the Pickman Gallery. * Two at Swan's Pond. * Two at Fallon's department store. Upper skull * Six in D.B. Technical High School. * Six at Med-Tek Research. * Four inside Pickman Gallery. * Three in USAF Satellite Station Olivia. ''Fallout 76'' Skull * Over five can be found in Big Maw. * Five in a hot tub at the cabin south of North Kanawha lookout. * Found scattered on the ground in ritual mounds east and west outside of Vault 76. Skull faceplate Skull eye socket Human jaw Skull fragment Skull cap bone Capless skull Upper skull * Fifteen north of Clancy Manor, layed out atop a plywood stand mounted on a tree. * Six at the booth with basketball hoops, across from the Dross Toss at Camden Park. Notes The skull eye socket miscellaneous item does not actually resemble the eye socket of the human skull. It more closely resembles the Foramen Magnum, the hole on the bottom of the skull which the spinal chord runs through. The item was most likely mislabeled. See also * Bones * Rib cage * Femur * Tibia Gallery Skull faceplate.png|Faceplate Skull eye socket.png|eye socket Human jaw.png|Human jaw Skull fragment.png|Skull fragment Skull cap bone.png|Skull cap bone Capless skull.png|Capless skull Upper skull.png|Upper skull Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items ru:Череп